The Breaking Point
by AusllyDirection
Summary: Going to be major Auslly. I don't really know what it's going to be about, my stories kinda have weird twists and turns. Many bad happen to Ally. Can she accept that Austin wants to help her, or will she shut him out along with the rest of the world. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV- Point of View

"Ha ha, I got your songbook," I say holding it up above her head so she can't reach it.

"Don't touch my book," Ally replies harshly.

"I can't keep it away from you, I would start to feel too bad," I tell her before handing the songbook over to her. Why did I give up so easily?

"Do you know what good boys get?" Ally asked as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

So many thoughts rush into my head, but I calm myself, and shake my head twice. Of course I don't know I thought. I have never been the good boy type. I was always eating in the store and causing huge problems. Ally drags me out of the lobby of Sonic Boom, her father's and her own music store. I end up all the ways up the stairs. She shuts the door of the practice room, and we sit on the piano bench. I lift up one eyebrow, as she turns to me. Her lips are headed straight towards mine. I get nervous. I know, me getting nervous. I freeze, and forget how to kiss.

That is how my dream always ends, but not this time. MY dream will come true, I know it will. I flirt with Ally all the time. Trish has caught on with my actions, but I cannot say the same for Dez, but he won't ever catch on anyways. I say goodbye to my siblings and walk out of my house towards the mall. I finally get into The Sonic Boom, but Ally isn't there, only her dad.

"Hi Mr. Dawson," I say nonchalantly, "Where's Allycat?"

"You didn't hear?" He asks and I suddenly get alarmed.

"No…"

"I told Trish to tell everyone, this is bad, real bad," Mr. Dawson says making me tense up even more.

"Austin this is going to be weird coming from me, but you need to go get her, and kiss her," Mr. Dawson told me.

"Um… What happened?" I ask sounding a little too worried than a best friend should be.

"I believe she's at our house right now, yesterday evening she was found on the roof of an apartment complex." I could tell that the last part is hard for him to say, "Austin, she got raped."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out, and I run as fast as I can out of the store, out of the mall, and down the street. I get to Ally's house and see that her bedroom light is off, oh no. I knock on the front door out of habit, and when she doesn't answer I try to handle. Locked, damn it. I run to the back of her house, and try that door, score it's unlocked, I come up the stairs and to the room I know way to well. I hear Ally murmuring something, maybe to someone. I open the door to see her staring in the distance looking at something. I follow her eyes, but there is nothing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little author's note: I would like to thank queenc1, Awesomesauce325, Bubblelina15, and hoping for ally moon for reviewing my story. I love you girls. This is my first story, so I'm so sorry if you think it sucks. Last, this chapter is for my friend Sarah Johnson, who made me start a fan-fiction, I sure hope she reads this. BTW… I haven't seen the new Austin and Ally yet, and I am so mad I forgot to record it. And sorry to cut you off on the last chapter, I meant to end the scene, but I didn't have enough time, and I want to at least start it.**

Austin's POV

"Ally, what are you doing?" I ask, walking slowly towards her.

Ally is still staring forward. Can she hear me?

"Ally, are you okay?" I ask getting closer to her.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I say finally giving up. I start to out my hands around her.

"STOP," Ally screams at the top of her lungs.

"Allycat, calm down, I just came to make sure you are okay," Austin soothingly said.

"This is your fault!" Ally said, a little less mad then before.

*_flashback*_

_ "I know where we can see the fireworks better," Austin said._

_ "Really?" Ally asked grabbing his arm._

_ "Of course, come on," Austin replied walking towards the apartment complex that his Uncle owns._

_ They walk inside. The lady at the counter looks at Austin and nods him through. He walks Ally to the elevator, and they get in. There are twenty nine floors, but they weren't going to a floor number. Austin pressed the button that said roof. Ally smiled while Austin blushed just a little. When they got to the roof, there wasn't anything up there. Austin noticed Ally's face light up, so his did too. Maybe it would be a good night after all._

_ "Look, my nephew Austin," said Austin's Uncle Paul._

_ "Hey there," Austin said getting to his feet. Austin and Paul did this weird handshake and then Austin introduced Ally to him._

_ "Oh, is this a girlfriend?" Paul asked._

_ Ally blushed, "um… no, not really. I write music for him and he performs it."_

_ Austin chimes in, "yeah, we're partners."_

_The rest of the night went good until Austin got a call from Dez, he had gotten his head stuck in a tuba, and didn't want Ally to know. Austin planned on walking Ally home and then going to help Dez._

"_Who was that?" Ally asked._

"_Oh, just Dez, he said that he needed my help to plan a prank on Trish," Austin told her, completely lying._

"_Poor Trish," Ally said._

"_Do you want me to walk you home?" Austin asked Ally._

"_No, I want to stay and watch the starts more," Ally insisted._

"_We can come back tomorrow," Austin said, really wanting to help out Dez._

"_You can go, I'll stay here, I know my way home," Ally said._

"_Are you sure that's a good decision?" Austin asked, "It's really dark outside, I think you need a man to protect you."_

"_Because you're a man," Ally said giggling to herself; just then Austin pressed for an elevator and left Ally on the roof alone._

_*end of flashback*_

"Ally, I'm so sorry that I left, I didn't know that was going to happen, and you told me you would be okay, Ally, it is my entire fault, I shouldn't have left you in the dark by yourself. I know way better than to leave you, I should have thought about what could have happened to you," Austin rambled on.

Ally got up from the spot that she seemed almost glued to. She walked up to Austin and faced him. There were bruises on her check, her neck, and she lifted u the end of her shirt to reveal one on her hip as well. Ally's eyes swelled up.

"Don't cry Ally," Austin said.

"How can I not, nobody will love me with ugly bruises all over my body," Ally said trying to hold back tears.

Austin got it, Mr. Dawson had said, Austin, go get her and kiss her, because he must have knew what Ally thought.

"I love you," Austin whispered.

"huh…," Ally said.

"Ally, I love you, and I will no matter what you look like," Austin said putting his arms around Ally's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, thank you for reading my fan-fiction. I'm so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. This chapter is dedicated to Megan D., because she read my first and second chapters, and told me what she thought about them. Honestly I have a list of about 30 people who I need to dedicate the chapters too. Question: What is your favorite song? Mine is Mr. Blue Sky by: Electric Light Orchestra, or The Hug Wheel by: The Speed of Sound in Seawater. Okay, on to the story now.**

Ally's POV

Did Austin just say he loved me? The part where he hugs me when I'm upset is normal, but to say he loves me is he okay today? But if he does actually mean it, am I supposed to say it back. There is a knot it my throat and butterflies in my stomach. I open my mouth slightly, but instead of speaking I gasp for air. I didn't think I was having a hard time breathing. Oh no, my heart rate is getting faster. I sure hope Austin can't tell, and if he can, won't tell.

"Ally, I'm sorry," Austin says releasing me, but I do not release him.

"Don't leave," I say into his chest, "I need you to stay here with me."

"I wasn't going to leave until you told me you wanted me too," Austin tells me trying to be reassuring.

"What if when I tell you that you can go it's in the morning," I reply laughing a bit.

"Well then my mom would think something was up," Austin says with a cocky grin.

"Isn't something?" I ask.

"Ally, I do love you, but we're only sixteen years old," Austin says for once being cautious.

"Whatever you thought I meant, wasn't what I was implying," I explain.

"Oh, so what do you want to do then?" Austin asks flipping his blonde hair to the side.

"How about we watch a movie in the basement?" I ask.

Austin grabs my hand and leads me to the basement. Am I the only one who feels the sparks? We get down onto the main floor, I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and I trust Austin to pick a good movie, which was probably the wrong choice. I get down the stairs and Austin has picked out three for me to choose from. The Last Song, Mean Girls, and One Direction, A Year in The Making, where did he get that movie anyway, I thought I kept it in my room. I grab Mean Girls and put it into the DVD player.

We start off watching the movie, Cady meets the mean girls, Regina's mom, and her actually friends. She decides to try to beat out Regina by sabotaging her. Regina takes the guy that Cady likes, and so on and so forth until we get to the part when Santa says, "You go Glen Cocoa," and then for some reason, I can't remember what happens after that, because Austin put his arm around me, and I sit in his lap. Then he turns his head at the same time as I do. My lips are less than an inch way from his. He leans in closer to me and very carefully as if I might break, kisses me.

I kiss him back; I mean why not, I love him. His heart rate gets faster and so does mine. Now it's more deep like we actually have the passion that only couples who have been together for years has. Austin grabs my legs and lays me down on the couch. He's on top of me, chest to chest, and now I'm starting to think that this more of a make out than a first kiss. Maybe because we've loved each other for months, that it just had to be that way. I finally accept that no matter what the reason is, I like it anyway.

"Ally?" I hear a voice behind me ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I fell crummy today. I left school early, because I felt too sick, but now I'm starting to feel better. This chapter is dedicated to Sarah for yelling at me, and making me get out my butt and write some more. Well, read on! Oh yeah: Question: Who is your favorite character from Austin and Ally? I would have to say that mine is Austin, haha. I also promise that this chapter will not end on a cliff-hanger.**

Ally's POV

I freeze, but I don't even think that Austin noticed that someone called my name. I move, oh God, please let it be someone I don't care about. Gosh, hopefully it's not Trish, Dez, or worse, my dad.

"Is that Austin?" I hear the voice say, if only I could see who they were.

"Austin, who is that?" I ask, do I dare turn my head to find out.

"Oh my gosh, I should have gotten a picture of that."

Trish, I recognize it now.

"Stop bothering her," Austin says.

I blush, he's protecting me, "hey Trish," I say, the situation still being equally as awkward.

Austin walks to the refrigerator in my basement and pulls out three cans of Pepsi. He must know that Pepsi is my favorite drink. Trish watches him act like nothing happened as he hands her one of the cans. When he hands me mine, his hand lingers a little too much, to the point where it might be awkward for Trish yet again. After what seemed like forever, Austin clears his throat.

"Got anything to say?" He asks staring at Trish, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know, this is all kinda weird," she responds, "the paparazzi definitely cannot figure out about this, but other than that I'm not sure I really mind it, better than watching you two flirt all the time.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I can just see the headline, Austin Moon's secret girlfriend, why won't he tell us about her?" Trish says, "That would be perfect for his image, wouldn't it be, Ally?"

"Stop yelling at Ally," Austin says putting his arm around me.

"I don't care, I'm just going to go tell Dez, got it, bye," Trish says.

"No, not Dez!" Austin and I yell at the same time.

"I thought twins were supposed to talk at the same time, not couples," Trish says before running up the steps.

Austin's POV

I run up the stairs and catch Trish just as she's about to get into her car. She tries to pull away from my grip, but can't. Why does she care that Dez knows so bad. Could it be that Ally and I aren't the only ones crushing on each other? I get into the driver's seat, and grab her keys out of her hand. Ally comes outside and gets in the back on Trish's car.

"I want to be the one to tell him," I say.

"Why do you care how he figures out, it's not like it matters," Trish replied acting a little stuck up.

"I never even told Dez that I even liked Ally, just think about how mad he would be if you just ran up to him and shouted, Ally and Austin were maki-," I start to say, but don't know if Ally wants me to explain it that way.

"Wait so weren't just kissing to kiss, you actually like each other," Trish says, "I mean you guys are sixteen, I just thought that you felt spontaneous, well I thought maybe Austin was feeling spontaneous, because Ally would never have the guts to kiss someone."

Good, Trish isn't going to tell Dez, but I still have to tell him soon. I really don't want him figuring out by chance like Trish did. I want to actually tell him what happened. I had to be irrational with Trish, chasing her to her car, so that she wouldn't go off and tell him, and it won't be for nothing.


End file.
